AFS2E10 Birds of a Feather
Plot The team is driving to a place that Kevin got a tip to go to. They are suspicious. They see a flipped car. Kevin opens it and DNAliens come out. The team fights them and Ben turns into Spidermonkey. More DNAliens arrive and shoot at Spidermonkey, who is fighting in trees. Another Arachnichimp comes and saves Gwen and Kevin from DNAliens. They realize that he isn't Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey turns back into Ben and the Arachnichimp, Simian, recognizes him. Ben asks him to help him against the DNAliens, but Simian doesn't know anything about DNAliens and says that he has other things to do. Ben offers to help. Simian asks where a cryogenics lab is, and when Ben doesn't know, he runs off. Later, Ben worries about Simian, but Kevin doesn't particularly care. Gwen asks what Kevin has and he says that he got it from a DNAlien. Gwen says that it looks like Max's ear cleaner, but it emits acid when she activates it. Simian breaks into a cryogenics lab and fights guards. Goop arrives and helps him, yelling at him for stealing. Goop grabs Simian and escapes. Outside, Simian tells Ben that he was a prince on his planet. He was to be crowned king, but a crystal, the symbol of his monarchy, disappeared and a dictator took over. He has been looking for it ever since and has tracked it to a base on the moon. Ben offers to help Simian recover the crystal. Gwen and Kevin object, but Ben says that he isn't going if they don't. In space, Simian and Ben make a plan. Simian overhears Gwen and Kevin saying that they don't trust him, but Ben tells him not to listen to them. He says that if he can handle the Omnitrix, Simian can be king. They arrive on the moon and head to the base. They are spotted by security drones, which Gwen destroys, and head inside. Gwen stays outside to fight the drones. Inside, they take off their spacesuits and head to the crystal. They open a door, behind which are drones. Kevin attacks them and Ben and Simian escape. Simian gives Kevin and Ben phones. Simian and Ben become locked in a chamber and the ceiling starts to lower. Ben and Simian stop the ceiling. Ben asks Simian to activate the Omnitrix, but he cannot reach. Ben shakes the DNAlien acid out of his pocket. Simian grabs it with a web and melts through the floor. They jump down the hole. Simian knew that the acid was DNAlien, making Ben suspicious. A guard, Lu, sees Ben and Simian on the security cameras and tells them to leave. Ben says that he sounds scared, but Simian disregards him. Lu grabs a wrench and exits his terminal. Ben and Simian come to a huge door and Ben goes Big Chill. Big Chill freezes the door and Simian smashes it, revealing Lu. Simian tells Big Chill to freeze Lu, but he is hesitant. Simian attacks Lu and throws him over the side. Big Chill turns into Jetray and rescues him. Simian gets to the crystal. He tries to take it, but is shocked by a security system. Ben arrives and goes Chromastone to help him. Chromastone pulls him out of the electricity and takes the crystal. The room goes dark and an emergency generator kicks in. Simian wakes up and tries to take the crystal's case from Ben. Ben yells at Simian for trying to kill Lu. Simian apologizes, but Ben doesn't believe him and Simian attacks. The crystal's box goes flying. Simian reveals that he isn't a prince and that the crystal actually powers a communication base. By stealing it, no one can call for help when the Highbreed invade. Simian defeats Ben and takes the crystal's box. He runs, telling Kevin that Ben is behind him and attacking Gwen. He flies away, but Ben and Kevin say that Lu is letting them use his ship. Ben reveals that he has the crystal and the DNAlien acid is in the case. Simian gives it to a Highbreed and the Highbreed, furious, pours it on him. Impact *Simian is introduced Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Guards *Lu Villains *DNAliens *Simian *Security Drones *Highbreed Aliens *Spidermonkey *Goop *Big Chill *Jetray *Chromastone Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc